


let me get (you) to the point

by randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Conversations, Crack Treated Seriously, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Fluff and Crack, M/M, Translation Available
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 05:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19561621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13
Summary: Aziraphale."Ya?"Kau sadar bahwa bahasa bunga, tidak hanya terbatas pada bunga 'kan?Aziraphale mengerjap.[untuk#ResumeTheDraftkategori original.]





	let me get (you) to the point

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [let me get (you) to the point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663564) by [randomtuna13 (belindarimbi13)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/randomtuna13)



> **disclaimer & note:**
> 
>   * Good Omens merupakan novel karya Terry Pratchett dan Neil Gailman, diadaptasi menjadi serial TV oleh BBC dan Amazon Prime serta disutradarai oleh Douglas MacKinnon.
> 
>   * Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.
> 
>   * Fanfiksi ini diikutsertakan sebagai entri dalam challenge **#ResumeTheDraft** kategori original.
> 
> 


_Kau sedang tidak berbicara dengan Crowley?_

Aziraphale menarik napas. "Ya begitulah, kami sedang saling mendiamkan satu sama lain."

_Dan kau akhirnya ingat padaku?_

"Aku tersinggung, kau menganggap aku sudah melupakanmu," kata Aziraphale dengan defensif. Ia mendelik beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia mendesah; setengah pasrah, setengah bersalah. "Aku minta maaf, aku hanya—kadang aku tidak bisa mengingat hal lain."

_Aku bisa melihat, saat kau sibuk._

Wajah sang malaikat merona. "Ti-tidak, bukan seperti itu!" Matanya menangkap sesuatu, kemudian semburat kemerahan di pipinya makin terlihat. "Demi Tuhan, kau seharusnya memalingkan muka!"

 _Kau tahu, kalimat favorit Crowley saat dia dengan sengaja menggangguku? Katanya,_ aku sengaja berada di tengah jalan _. Bisa kukatakan hal yang sama pada kalian berdua sekarang._

"Aku tidak percaya kita membicarakan ini sekarang!" Aziraphale menutup muka dengan telapak tangan. Ia bergumam tak jelas pada dirinya sendiri, jelas mengutuk kecerobohan mereka. Untuk beberapa hal tertentu, kehati-hatian bukanlah keahlian Aziraphale dan Crowley.

_Justru karena kita sudah membicarakannya, akan lebih mudah bagimu untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku._

"A-a-aku tidak akan melakukannya!" Aziraphale menggeleng kuat-kuat, semakin malu. "Itu sangat tidak pantas. Aku tidak akan, tidak akan pernah mendeskripsikan semuanya padamu. Bahkan jika kau hanya—"

_Woah, tunggu dulu! Deskripsi apa?_

"Apa yang kami lakukan?"

_Apa? Jika bisa, lebih baik aku mencungkil telingaku! Aku tidak akan pernah ingin mendengar secara detil bagaimana kalian saling melahap wajah satu sama lain di rak buku! Ya ampun._

"Oh," Aziraphale punya kesadaran untuk terlihat malu saat mengetahui dirinya telah berasumsi terlalu jauh.

_Yang kumaksud, aku ingin mendengar cerita lengkap mengapa kau tidak bicara dengan Crowley._

"Aku ragu, kau dapat memahaminya."

_Aziraphale._

"Um," Sang malaikat menelan ludah. "kami mencobanya, minggu lalu."

_Mencoba apa?_

Sang malaikat, tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang lebih cocok untuk menggambarkan apa yang tengah ia coba katakan, sampai akhirnya ia menghela napas kalah. "Seks."

 _Woah, sungguh?_ Aziraphale mengangguk. _Akhirnya!_

Bersandar di kursi, Aziraphale menggeleng sembari mengelus permukaan sampul buku yang tertumpuk di meja kerjanya. "Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa."

_Apa maksudmu, kalian tidak melakukan apa-apa? Kalian terlalu malu untuk menelanjangi satu sama lain? Bingung menentukan siapa yang—"_

"Demi Tuhan, tutup mulutmu." Aziraphale menyela, dengan nada letih. "Kami belum melakukan apa-apa karena Crowley tidak ingin memaksaku melakukan hal yang belum siap untuk kulakukan. Dia mencengkram tanganku, saat aku mencoba membuka resleting celananya."

_Kau sendiri? Apa kau belum siap?_

Raut muka Aziraphale berganti dari sedih, kecewa, hingga akhirnya putus asa. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sudah memikirkan itu sejak lama. Aku ingin melakukan semuanya dengan Crowley. Mulai dari hal-hal sederhana seperti piknik dan kencan di Ritz, sampai berciuman dan tidur bersama. Aku menginginkannya, jadi aku pasti sudah siap 'kan?"

_Hanya karena kau ingin bukan berarti kau siap, Aziraphale._

"Jadi kau bilang, aku tidak mengerti hal yang kuinginkan?"

 _Kau_ tahu _apa yang kau inginkan, tapi belum tentu kau siap. Aku sudah cukup lama menjadi saksi bagaimana kalian saling bercumbu. Butuh waktu bagi kalian untuk menyesuaikan ritme. Tidak lama memang, karena kelihatannya kalian hanya perlu latihan._

"Bagaimana aku bisa berlatih jika dia tidak ingin melakukannya denganku?" Aziraphale menarik napas. Kemudian matanya membulat dramatis. "Mungkin Crowley sudah bosan denganku."

_Itu konyol._

"Mungkin dia akhirnya sadar jika aku tidak pandai dalam hal ini."

_Aziraphale._

"Atau sebenarnya aku hanya eksperimen saja? Bagaimana jika selama ini—"

_BRENGSEK, TUTUP MULUTMU, DASAR MALAIKAT BODOH!_

Aziraphale mengerjap. Mulutnya masih terbuka, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

"Kau—"

 _Demi Tuhan, serendah itukah yang kau pikirkan tentang Crowley? Bahwa dia hanya ingin mencoba-coba menjalani hubungan dengan malaikat sebagai tambahan pengalaman di resume-nya sebagai iblis? Kau mengharapkan dia menuliskan, "pengalaman_ : berpacaran dengan pelayan Tuhan". _Begitu?_

Aziraphale menggigit bibir. "Itu berlebihan, aku tidak—"

_Kau baru saja menunduh Crowley menjadikanmu bahan eksperimen, Aziraphale. Hanya karena dia menolak seks denganmu. Kau tahu, aku tidak pernah memihak Crowley, tapi maaf saja, kali ini kau terlalu dibutakan oleh rasa tidak percaya dirimu. Kau salah besar._

"Maafkan aku," bisik Aziraphale. Setelah itu tidak ada yang berbicara. Keheningan di ruangan kecil ini terasa sangat tidak nyaman. Terlalu hening. Hening yang membuatmu merinding, seolah kau tengah mencoba untuk mendengar detik-detik hitung mundur bom yang akan meledak. Aziraphale memindai sekitar, seolah sedang menentukan benda apa yang akan dijadikannya fokus perhatian. Hingga akhirnya, ia hanya memandang lurus ke depan.

"Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan semua hal bodoh itu. Semuanya sama sekali tidak benar." Tidak ada respon, sehingga Aziraphale melanjutkan, "Crowley tidak pernah memperlakukanku dengan buruk. Bahkan sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Enam ribu tahun persahabatan, dan saat kami sadar bahwa kami saling memiliki perasaan, aku malah menuduhnya dengan keji seperti ini. Crowley tidak pantas menerimanya. Tidak peduli dia bisa mendengar ini atau tidak."

_Aku dengar, dan atas nama Crowley, aku sakit hati._

Aziraphale mendenguskan tawa hampa. "Cukup adil. Lagipula, bisa dibilang kau adalah perwakilan Crowley di sini."

_Aku tidak mewakili siapapun._

"Crowley memilikimu sebelum memberikanmu kepadaku," kata Aziraphale mengingatkan, seolah hal sepenting itu bisa dilupakan. "Secara tidak langsung, kau wakilnya di sini."

_Toko bukumu bukan ruang parlemen, Aziraphale._

Alis sang malaikat terangkat.

_Apa? Aku dulu menonton televisi juga, kau tahu._

"Bisa kulihat itu." Aziraphale tersenyum.

_Kau tahu, Crowley tidak pernah mengeluarkan sepeser uang untukku. Ia menemukanku secara tidak sengaja, di pinggir jalan. Kondisiku sangat tidak baik waktu itu, tapi dia membawaku pulang ke flatnya dan merawatku._

"Crowley melakukan itu?" Ada kebanggaan dan kekaguman terselip di suara Aziraphale.

_Ya. Dia memarahiku setiap hari, menyuruhku ini-itu, memaksaku melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kulakukan. Aku terkesan dia tahan denganku saat aku membalas omong kosongnya. Rupanya, hanya aku yang bisa melakukan ini tanpa kena masalah. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan baik, hingga kurasa Crowley melunak padaku. Berdebat denganku menjadi olahraga baginya._

"Aku menyesal, aku selalu menolak untuk pergi ke flatnya. Aku bisa menyelamatkan kalian lebih awal."

_Penyesalan diterima. Sebenarnya, tinggal di sana mirip dengan punya anjing, kau tahu. Banyak menggonggong tapi ia sebenarnya hanya mulut besar saja, karena tidak berani menggigit. Ancamannya tidak pernah dilakukan. Aku tahu itu, karena rupanya aku pernah melihat dia sebelum kami bertemu. Malam-malam, berlutut di bawah pohon, dan beberapa saat kemudian, aku melihat hasil karyanya. Masih tumbuh dengan sehat hingga sekarang._

"Baik itu adalah kata empat huruf," kutip Aziraphale, senyum lembut tersungging di sudut bibir. "Aku selalu tahu, kata itu cocok untuk dirinya."

_Kau pernah mempelajari bahasa bunga, Aziraphale?_

Aziraphale mengerutkan dahi, mengingat-ingat. Kemudian ia berbinar. "Kurasa iya, aku pernah membantu usaha seorang wanita di tahun 90-an. Toko bunganya sedang dalam kondisi sulit, dan aku sempat berada di sana untuk mempraktekkan sedikit keajaiban untuk membuatnya kembali berjalan dengan normal. Mrs. Willy, pemiliknya yang sangat ramah, mengajariku beberapa hal. Aku masih ingat saat aku membantu merangkai bunga untuk seseorang yang ingin melamar kekasihnya. Harus memilih bunga yang tepat untuk berada di buket."

 _Aziraphale_.

"Ya?"

_Kau sadar bahwa bahasa bunga, tidak hanya terbatas pada bunga 'kan?_

Aziraphale mengerjap.

_Yang ingin kukatakan adalah, Crowley tidak memberikanku sebagai hadiah untukmu tanpa maksud._

Otak Aziraphale memproses informasi itu dengan cepat dan langsung mengirim impuls agar sang malaikat bergerak. Ia berlari ke rak khusus buku-buku botani, sebelum akhirnya ke rak buku tentang simbolisasi. Aziraphale membalik halaman dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi sampai ia terpekik dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sang malaikat secepat kilat menyambar mantel, dan memeluk buku-bukunya sebelum membalik tanda TUTUP dan melesat dari tempat ini.

Lima menit belum berlalu, Aziraphale sudah kembali menerobos pintu dengan terengah-engah.

"Aku berutang budi padamu, terima kasih."

_Jika aku bisa tersenyum, kau akan lihat betapa sombong senyumku saat ini. Sama-sama, Aziraphale._

♣♠♣

Ada sigil pelindung sekaligus penangkal malaikat dan iblis di flat Crowley. Tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini, selain mereka yang terlibat dalam pemasangan sigil yang serupa di toko buku Aziraphale. Sigil ini membuat tempat tinggal mereka tidak terlihat di mata para makhluk supranatural lain (dan manusia, jika diperlukan). Sigil ini hanya bisa ditembus oleh orang yang memasangnya dan orang diinginkan si pemasang.

Aziraphale lelah memencet bel dan menggedor pintu tanpa hasil, maka ia mempersilakan dirinya sendiri untuk masuk. Hanya untuk menyadari bahwa flat ini terasa seperti tidak ditinggali. Atmosfernya yang dingin membuat ruangan di dalamnya seolah tidak dihuni lagi.

Crowley juga tidak terlihat di manapun.

Untuk sesaat, Aziraphale yakin sang iblis benar-benar meninggalkannya sampai ia mengingat buku-buku yang ia peluk sekarang ini.

Dan tentu saja. Ia seharusnya berpikir untuk bertanya pada mereka yang sudah ada di rumah ini, sejak... yah, sejak dulu.

 _Tuan Crowley tidak keluar kamar sejak seminggu lalu_ , begitu jawaban yang ia terima.

Aziraphale memucat. Kakinya segera bergegas menuju kamar di ujung koridor. Pintunya tertutup namun tidak dikunci.

"Crowley?" Aziraphale melangkah masuk. Dan matanya langsung tertumbuk pada gundukan di atas ranjang.

Tidak ada sosok laki-laki itu di sana. Yang ada adalah seekor ular hitam perut merah besar bergelung nyaman, tidak bergerak.

"Crowley?"

Moncong si ular bergerak-gerak seakan membaui sesuatu, lalu ia membuka mata dan sekejap kemudian, Crowley meringkuk di ranjangnya memakai kaos hitam tipis dan celana pendek. Irisnya melebar saat menyadari apa yang membuatnya terbangun dari tidur.

"Aziraphale."

Sang malaikat melambaikan tangan dengan kikuk. "Hai, Crowley."

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Oh, um," Aziraphale menunjukkan dua buku yang ia pegang, sampul depannya masing-masing terbaca: _Ensiklopedia Tanaman_ dan _Seni Berpuisi dengan Bunga (dan yang serupa)_. "Tia memberitahuku soal hadiah yang kau berikan."

"Hadiah?"

"Tia sendiri."

Jakun Crowley bergerak. "Jadi, kau sekarang menyadarinya."

" _My dear_ ," mulai Aziraphale. Diletakkannya buku-buku itu di meja lampu, lalu ia duduk di ranjang dan meraih tangan Crowley. "Maafkan aku karena tidak mengetahuinya selama ini."

"Itu hanya kaktus," gumam Crowley, menghindari kontak mata meskipun tangannya mempererat genggaman.

"Kaktus yang kau berikan padaku sebagai hadiah karena kau mengerti apa artinya dalam bahasa bunga," koreksi Aziraphale. "Seperti yang kukutip dari buku Haworthia Attenuata, memberikan _kaktus kepada seseorang memiliki empat makna: sebagai simbol kekuatan, kepedulian, kasih sayang, dan ketertarikan._ "

"Si bajingan kecil Tia itu yang mengomporiku," protes Crowley, mencoba terlihat brengsek alih-alih sangat romantis.

Aziraphale hanya menggeleng penuh pengertian, sebelum mencondongkan badan untuk mengecup pipi sang iblis. "Terima kasih, _my dear_."

Crowley menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menahan wajah Aziraphale dan ia memiringkan kepala agar mereka bisa berciuman tepat di bibir.

Kecupan itu singkat namun sama manisnya.

Crowley menarik napas. "Maafkan aku, untuk—kau tahu, yang kemarin-kemarin."

"Aku setuju bahwa kita seharusnya bisa mengatasi masalah itu dengan lebih baik."

" _Angel_ , kau harus mengerti bahwa aku sangat menginginkannya dan aku tidak ingin kau—"

Membuat Crowley tutup mulut dengan kecupan adalah cara paling efektif untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara. Tia sering bercanda bahwa cara itu terlalu manjur, karena jika melihat reaksi Crowley, dia curiga beberapa saraf di otak sang iblis konslet saat Aziraphale menciumnya.

" _Crowley my dear_ , aku mengerti. Kita bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan ini setelah kita makan malam. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Crowley menyeringai. "Dapatkah aku merayumu untuk mengunjungi Ritz?"

"Rayuanmu berhasil," balas Aziraphale, bangkit dan mengulurkan tangan. "Mari."

♣♠♣

  


_Aku seharusnya tahu ini akan terjadi. Oh, malangnya nasibmu, Tia._

Crowley tersentak. Aziraphale berhenti bergerak. Wajah keduanya masih terlihat memerah. Bibir mereka tidak dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Jangan mulai dengan rambut dan pakaian mereka.

"Kau tidak menyingkirkannya, Aziraphale!" Crowley berseru.

"Aku lupa! Dia bilang, dia ingin mandi sinar matahari, karena itu aku meletakkannya di sana," sanggah sang malaikat.

Tia mengatakan sesuatu lagi dan kali ini, memancing reaksi yang lebih kongkrit dari kedua entitas supranatural itu. Crowley merangsek maju, sementara Aziraphale sempat membeku di tempat, sebelum akhirnya menarik tangannya agar berhenti.

"Brengsek, akan kuhancurkan dia."

" _My dear_ , aku tidak mendukung segala bentuk kekerasan—"

Tia tidak bergerak, tapi mata keemasan Crowley berkilat.

"Dia keras kepala dan suka berkata kasar, dia pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kau baru saja mendeskripsikan kita, Crowley," Aziraphale tersenyum geli.

"Keras kepala, iya. Tapi, kau tidak pernah berkata kasar, _angel_."

"Aku bisa jadi seperti itu juga, terutama di saat-saat tertentu," seulas senyum merekah di bibir Aziraphale, ditemani dengan alis mata bergerak-gerak penuh arti. "kau tahu benar soal itu."

Perlu beberapa detik bagi sang iblis untuk menyadari kalimat bermakna ganda itu. "Aziraphale, darimana kau belajar bicara seperti itu!"

Sang malaikat tertawa. Tia berkomentar lagi.

Aziraphale dengan bijak menahan Crowley dengan memeluk tubuhnya, agar sang iblis tidak berkesempatan untuk mendekati kaktus miliknya. "Crowley, aku setuju bahwa pilihan katanya agak kurang sopan dan ada ketidakakuratan dalam kalimat yang mengatakan soal pecutan—"

"BUKAN ITU YANG DIA MAKSUD."

Aziraphale mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti. Namun ia lalu beranjak untuk menggeret Crowley agar menjauhi Tia—satu pot kaktus yang tampak diam jika dilihat dari mata manusia namun dengan menyebalkan sedang menggoda mereka berdua.

"Mari kita ke kamar tidur, _my dear_. Tia benar, aku tidak ingin ditangkap karena melakukan perbuatan tidak senonoh di tempat umum."

"Demi Tuh—demi Set—demi siapapun! Toko bukumu yang _sudah tutup_ bukan tempat umum! Kaktus breng—"

Tia akan memutar bola mata jika ia memilikinya.

• **fin •**

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
>
>> [Haworthia Attenuata](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Haworthiopsis_attenuata) sesungguhnya adalah nama tanaman dan bukunya, _Seni Berpuisi dengan Bunga (dan yang serupa)_ yang lalu dikutip oleh Aziraphale pada bab **Kaktus dan Succulent** , merupakan terjemahan bebas yang bersumber dari [artikel ini](https://succulentcity.com/what-does-it-mean-if-someone-gives-you-a-cactus/).
>> 
>> Nama Tia diambil dari jenis kaktusnya, _[Opuntia microdasys](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Opuntia_microdasys). _ Kaktus ini juga dikenal dengan nama angel's wings, bunny ears cactus, bunny cactus, atau polka-dot cactus. Perlu disebutkan juga kalau nama [Tia](https://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/tia/) dalam bahasa Yunani, artinya Dewi.
>> 
>> Visualisasi Tia diambil dari [sini](https://spinytreasures.tumblr.com/post/119859259750/opuntia-microdasys-the-bunny-ears-cactus-from).
>> 
>> Headcanon soal Crowley dan tanamannya, terinspirasi dari [fanart ini](https://tio-trile.tumblr.com/post/185416903144/so-i-was-making-a-point-to-a-friend-about-how).
> 
> catatan asli di draft: ini enaknya zira ngobrol sama siapa? kucing? 🐈 hamster? 🐹 oooooo yea taneman (pemberiannya crowley) aja!!! 🌵
> 
> I can be so dumb sometimes. but this is fun to write so I guess that's a win-win situation.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you're enjoying the story ♥
> 
>   
> 


End file.
